Only you
by Angel in disguise3
Summary: sequel to Secrets of the heart! sky Midnight and Sesshoumaru's daugher is searching for her desiny four will love her and one wants her dead! Which is which. Rated for lemon in future chapters and language, Please read and review, I love reviews ~
1. Prologue: An Angel's Story

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and his group does not belong to me  
however, Midnight, Night Shade, and any other not original  
characters do belong to me, so please no stealing!!!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of the heart, Midnight and  
Sesshoumaru's daughter leaves home and searches for her destiny.  
She soon meet's Inuyasha and Kagome's son, and Kouga's son.  
Shortly after see meets then Sango and Miroku's daughter joins  
the group. Someone is out for revenge against her, but who could  
it be. And what's this Kikiyo has a daughter and a son! Soon her  
brother joins in the hunt for Midnight's destiny and the search  
to find the rest for the jewel pieces before Naraku's kin.  
WARNING will contain lemon, and language, also a little bit of  
horror and blood  
  
Note from author: Hey, it's me I'm back with the sequel to  
Secrets of the heart! A lot of people liked it so I thought hey;  
I'll do a sequel and work on my writing and typing. School will  
be out in like um, 4 ½ days I can't wait!! Summer rules, anyways  
you guys know the drill read and review!! Also please help me  
with all of the names of the son's and daughters; I'm very much  
not sure what to call them. Here are some hints that should help  
you read the story better!!  
  
~____~ Flash back  
  
"_____" Talking  
  
'______' Thoughts  
  
Dreams (also dreams will be italicized  
  
(____) My silly little notes  
  
Now let's get started on the fan fic (drum roll please) *Laughs*  
  
Only You  
  
By: Angel in disguise  
  
Prologue: An Angel's Story  
  
Midnight kissed Sesshoumaru passionately, letting the kiss take over the needs of both of them, they growled deep in their throats a sign of pleasure. Midnight ran her claws hard over Sesshoumaru's back breaking skin slightly, she could feel his blood on her claws and she licked it off and then pulled him down for another deep kiss. Sesshoumaru growled and then lightly cut her arm, soon her blood was running down her arm enticing them both, Midnight growled deeply then rolled over placing her on top.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked deep into his lover's eyes. Midnight's eyes had stayed golden since she had performed the attack on Naraku. Sesshoumaru stared deep into her golden eyes, they had mated long ago he had a huge gash on his back to prove it and on Midnight's forehead was a blue crescent moon showing that she was his. Youkai were not gently lover's they tore each other apart when it came to love, and Midnight had proved no different.  
  
Midnight blinked up at her mate then leaned her head down and kissed him on the lips against letting the passion of the kiss run amok in the two young lovers. Sesshoumaru pushed hard against her teeth, Midnight growled and then rolled away from the Youkai lord, as of late she hadn't been feeling the best.  
  
"Are you okay love?" Sesshoumaru asked leaning down close to her ear he ran his claws up and down her arm gently.  
  
"I am fine." She whispered and then held her stomach close to her.  
  
"A pup." He whispered and then put his head to her chest, he could hear the faint beat of a pup. Sesshoumaru looked up at her, "You are pregnant." He stated.  
  
Midnight nodded, Sesshoumaru moved away from her and then jumped off the bed he kissed her gently on the forehead, "Rest my love," then he left the room.  
  
The young Youkai sat watching her mate leave, she knew he was only going to check on Rin, and to tell her of the good news. Midnight groaned softly and then lay on her back she stared up at the ceiling, she had never imagined that this was what she was meant to do.  
  
"My daughter." She whispered suddenly before exhaustion over took her and she feel into a deep sleep.  
  
Midnight was in a room full of light she blinked slightly and then looked around. Suddenly a figure came into view. It was a woman with long golden hair and bright silver blue eyes, Midnight gasped and then walked closer to the beautiful figure.  
  
"My daughter." The figure said softly, Midnight could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she felt a couple of them fall gently down to the ground.  
  
"Jaguar." Midnight whispered, the figure nodded and then Midnight could feel the tears falling down her check. Midnight fought off the urge to run to her mother's side, she continued to stare at the figure.  
  
" I have come to tell you of your daughter's destiny." Jaguar whispered and then she blinked her eyes slightly the silver blue of them shined with all of the light in the room.  
  
"My daughter's destiny?" Midnight asked. Then she looked up at her mom, "Why her?" Midnight asked against softly.  
  
Jaguar shook her head sadly, "You daughter will have something that you never showed, you see while you take after your father. Your daughter will take after your grandmother." Jaguar said and then watched as Midnight became more and more confused.  
  
"I do not understand." Midnight said and then looked up at her mother.  
  
"I have a story to tell and daughter it is a long one." Jaguar said looking at her daughter gently.  
  
"Yes mother, tell me the story." Midnight said softly while nodding.  
  
Jaguar looked up at her daughter and then started, "Many, many moon's ago your father's father fought with an angel he killed her. He shot white fireballs at her and it destroyed her, he called it tenchi or angel."  
  
"Father's ultimate attack." Midnight said interrupting he mother's story.  
  
Jaguar nodded and then continued, "This brought his death from the angel's husband, your father was just a young wolf and he didn't understand the whole story we went after the angel and killed him with the same attack that had destroyed his wife. A very young angel went after your father and they fought, both hated each other, somehow they both hurt each other, but neither seceded in killing. The angel started crying and then your father, he went to the young angel's side and comforted her. She fought him off and then ran away from the wolf ran away from everything. She lived in the forest for years growing stronger by the day; her power's reaching their full potential. When one day she meet's the same wolf that much like her has grown his powers increasing. They then fought but destiny seemed to change everything for them for as they fought they feel in love with one another. Soon their love broke even their need for revenge." (ah.sweet love)  
  
Jaguar broke off the story, and then looked at Midnight's whose eyes had gone extremely wide and was watching Jaguar with interest.  
  
"I was the angel, you see daughter your grandmother was an angel, and your father a wolf, I never was a true angel. But your daughter will be, half angel half wolf and she will be like the day bright and golden. She will have to make much the same choice that you did, she will chose her own destiny, four will want her for love, and one will want her dead." Jaguar stopped and looked up at her daughter then smiled gently, and continued.  
  
"When she turns 18 you must send her out into the world, but in these 18 years you will teach your daughter how to survive and how to perform the tenchi attack. She will need it, on her 18th birthday tell her off her grandmother, and father. But you may not tell her of the path that lies ahead of her. Oh and daughter Night Shade will be reborn into a white demon cat, this is meant to go with your daughter for she will need a guardian by her side when times are hard." Jaguar finished and then reached her hand out to her daughter. Midnight touched her mother's hand with hers and then the bright room disappeared.  
  
Midnight could feel something on the bed next to her and she could feel something in her face. Her eyes snapped open she was staring into deep gently brown eyes.  
  
"Midnight-sama," Rin said softly and then hugged her tight.  
  
"Rin." Midnight said softly and let the excited child hug her. Midnight sat up gently and looked around the room. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, but Shippo was lying next to her.  
  
"Shippo," Midnight said softly, the little kitsuine opened his eyes and locked them with Midnight. Then he smiled and hugged her close to him.  
  
"A pup." He whispered and held his adopted mother close to him; Rin was whimpering softly, Midnight looked up at her.  
  
"A girl or a boy." She asked looking at Midnight.  
  
"We will not know until it is born." Sesshoumaru said as he walked through the door. "Midnight." He called to her purring slightly.  
  
"Ahh." Rin said and then whimpered, "I hope it's a girl. So I'll have someone to play with."  
  
"It's a girl." Midnight said softly, both Shippo and Sesshoumaru turned to look at her questioningly.  
  
Rin giggled, "A girl." She yelled and then jumped off of the bed, and ran out of the room, Midnight figured she was going to pick flowers and she chuckled slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and then kissed her check gently, "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
  
Midnight purred gently, "A little tired, but other than that fine." She grinned at the kiss showing pointed fangs. Pointed demon ears, rather than Hanyou ears had replaced midnight's ears. They had been like that since he had marked her. That mark alone said she was pure demon, and his mate he watched her breathing slow as she shut her eyes and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
'How had his mate known that their child would be a girl even demon's could not tell the sex, but perhaps she was different and could feel the Youkai growing inside of her as she slept.' Sesshoumaru thought before getting up he went to go find Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru found Rin picking flowers in his garden, "Rin." He called.  
  
Rin spun around, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I am picking flowers for Midnight-sama. Do you think she will like them?" Rin asked and help up a beautiful yellow flower and a bright blue one.  
  
"Yes she will love them." He said watching the young child smile and then pick more flowers.  
  
'I am going to be a father.' The thought crossed his mind and then he looked down at the young human girl in front of him perhaps he had already been more or less a father. Sesshoumaru smiled and then moved away from Rin and sat down in the garden still watching as she pulled flowers up and then laughed, Rin's laugh was bubbly and it made him smile a true smile not the normal cold one, for once in the Youkai lord's life he actually smiled.  
  
Well their you go it's my prologue what do you think of it so far??? Remember I still need help with the name of their daughter and everyone else's name too!!!! Remember this is only the first chapter and already longer than any of the chapters I did in my other story. I hope you like it, please tell me, what you think I could improve on oh and by the way am I spelling Kikiyo write because well, I'm not so sure if I am or not, this is mostly about their daughter, but well the rest of the Inuyasha's gang will be in their a little later, Shippo and Rin will travel with their daughter (help me with the name please) Well anyways, I gotta fly now LATERS 0;) 


	2. Chapter One: The Twin Hanyous

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and his group does not belong to me  
however, Midnight, Night Shade, Angel, Cloud, Sky and any other  
original characters do belong to me, so please no stealing!!!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of the heart, Midnight and  
Sesshoumaru's daughter leaves home and searches for her destiny.  
She soon meet's Inuyasha and Kagome's son, and Kouga's son.  
Shortly after she then meets Sango and Miroku's daughter who  
joins the group. Someone is out for revenge against her, but who  
could it be. And what's this Kikiyo has a daughter and a son!  
Soon Sky's brother Cloud joins in the hunt for Sky's destiny and  
the search to find the rest for the jewel pieces before Naraku's  
kin. WARNING will contain lemon, and language, also a little bit  
of horror and blood  
  
Author's Note: Well, so far I haven't gotten any reviews I hope that people read it and tell me what they think, the lemon will not be for a long time and I'm planning on making this a really long story. I need help in naming the rest of the people if you really want this to be as good as it can be then please help me tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm going right, even a flame would work, but so far I just want to know how you guys think I'm doing, Oh and by the way I am a girl, in case any of you are confused, how could I write this with so much romance and not be a girl (Just kidding) OH and also Shippo in this fic is grown up, he will look much, the same but just a taller version also he will still have his own personality. Anyways enough of my ramblings and on with the fan fic.  
  
Only You  
  
By: Angel in disguise  
  
Chapter one: The Twin Hanyous  
  
A beautiful young woman stands on a hill, the woman is not human she is a demon. She had long golden hair and blue eyes with slashes of silver in them. She has a golden sun on her forehead, and long claws on her hands. She smiles and shows two pointed demon fangs, she is a wolf demon.  
  
A huge golden tail is behind her blowing in the wind with her hair, she has pointed demon ears and silver demon marks on her cheeks and arm. The wolf Youkai spun around and then jumped in the air she landed in a tree and watched as her two best friends came around the corner.  
  
The first was a young fox Youkai he was tall with brown hair and dark blue eyes and a huge bushy brown tail that was out behind him. He had two pointed fangs that were just barely noticeable unless he grinned, and also pointed demon ears. Much like a fox Shippo was a trickster and loved playing tricks on people.  
  
The second was a young human woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Rin was a bubbly person and she loved everyone, the only thing she was really afraid of was wolves. (Hm.. I wonder why *Just kidding*)  
  
The two looked around, Shippo sniffed the air then turned to Rin. When both of them had their backs to her the young woman jumped down from the tree silently and then walked up to them she put her hands on the two of their backs. Shippo and Rin both spun around.  
  
"Sky." They both said at the same time. Sky nodded and then smiled showing pointed fangs. Shippo smiled back at her along with Rin who started laughing.  
  
Sky watched Shippo's tail start to move back and forth and she jumped in the air and landed on it with a huge thud. Shippo yelled like a scared puppy and then jumped on top of Sky.  
  
"Get off of my you damn fox." Sky growled, playfully. Shippo just stuck his tongue out at her. Sky narrowed her eyes and then brought her legs up and knocked the confused fox off of her.  
  
"Damn you." Shippo yelled and held his stomach close to him. Sky smiled and then jumped on top of Shippo pinning him instantly. Shippo fought, "Damn wolf," he growled.  
  
Sky just smiled down at the pinned fox, and then she got off of him and turned to her father who stood behind the three of them.  
  
"Father." She said acknowledging that she had seen him. Sesshoumaru nodded at her, then suddenly Sky was on the ground Shippo was on top of her grinning proudly with himself.  
  
"You little fox." She growled and then smiled and rolled out form under the fox, Shippo wasn't expecting it and feel into the ground hard. Rin laughed and then jumped on top of Shippo along with Sky.  
  
Soon one human, one wolf Youkai, and one fox Youkai where rolling on the ground, the two Youkai being careful not to hurt the human. Sky jumped off of Shippo and then turned to her dad.  
  
Sky's dad, looked somewhat like her he had long white hair and bright amber eyes he also had blue demon marks on his checks. But unlike Sky, her dad had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, while Sky had a golden sun.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Both Shippo and Rin said at the same time bowing slightly, Sky narrowed her eyes at her dad and then turned around refusing to bow to the Youkai lord.  
  
"Sky." Sesshoumaru said softly, Sky spun around her silver eyes shinning in the sun.  
  
"Yes." She asked her eyes narrowed at her father, "What is it?" she finished.  
  
Her father smiled slightly, "You're mother wants you." Was all he said. Sky simply nodded and ran in the direction of her mother's scent.  
  
"Goodbye, my daughter." Sesshoumaru said softly watching his daughter retreating back. Rin and Shippo sat down on the grass and waited for Sky to return.  
  
Sky came to a beautiful garden, she entered it without hesitation. In the garden stood a beautiful woman Sky's mother, "Midnight." She said softly. The woman looked up at her with gold eyes shinning. Midnight had long white hair like her mate, and golden eyes. She also had the blue crescent moon and blue demon marks on her cheeks. She also had pointed demon ears, and a white tail.  
  
Midnight smiled showing two white pointed demon fangs, but her smile for some reason it seemed fake to Sky. Sky knew her mother so well that this smile was so much different than her normal smile.  
  
"Daughter, it is time you learn of your future." Midnight said softly, looking at her Sky with her sad smile. "I have taught you the things you need to be on your own." Midnight finished and Sky could see her eyes well up with silver tears.  
  
"Mother." Sky began and was caught off by her mother's next words. "As you know my daughter you are part wolf, but you are also part angel my daughter. And my angel wolf, you must leave and fulfill your destiny, my child you are meant to be so much more than I could of ever been."  
  
Sky turned to her mother, her silver eyes shinning with sadness and confusion, she didn't want to leave her mother. Midnight had silver tears falling down her cheeks, and she then turned away from her daughter, "Take Shippo, Rin, and Angel. It is time you begin your destiny. I can tell you no more my daughter, except to not forget anything that I have taught you." Then Midnight turned away from her daughter.  
  
Sky could smell salty tears, she looked back at her mother one last time taking in her features and then she turned and ran back to Shippo and Rin.  
  
As she ran salty tears fell down her cheeks, then she did something she had never down before she howled. The minute the howl broke her lips she regretted it.  
  
Rin and Shippo were sitting on the ground suddenly a howl broke the silence and Rin screamed and ran from the clearing.  
  
Sky ran into the clearing she wasn't surprised to only she Shippo, she knew that her howl had scared Rin. Shippo looked up at her the smell of salty tears, but her face showed no hint that she had been crying. He looked at her worriedly and then stood up and went to walk over to her but what she said made him stop.  
  
"We have to find Rin, NOW." Sky screamed and then turned away form the fox. Again Shippo could smell the scent of salty tears. "Sky, why are you crying." He asked gently his eyes showing compassion and worry.  
  
"I'M NOT CRYING." Sky yelled. Shippo backed away from the upset wolf Youkai, then looked down suddenly a coppery scent came to his nose and he sniffed, the air trying to figure out what the scent was. Sky spun around, "RIN." She yelled and then ran off into the woods towards the scent. IT was then that Shippo realized what the scent was, "Blood." He said softly and then dashed after Sky.  
  
Sky was running in the direction of the scent, she howled to let Rin know she was coming, but then she stopped she hoped not to scare Rin more than she was already. She would tear the person, or thing apart that dared to hurt her friend, she would let the things blood run down her claws and she would not give in mercy.  
  
Rin gasped as a female Hanyou with long black hair and dark red eyes sliced her across the chest. Instantly cutting open her shirt and letting blood flow freely. Rin held her chest close to her and whimpered slightly, it was then that she heard the howl again, this time she didn't even scream for she knew it was Sky coming to save her with that exhaustion overcame her and she feel backwards.  
  
Sky came flying through the clearing in an instant she was by Rin's sleeping form, she looked up two Hanyou, her eyes narrowed in hatred. She barred her fangs at the Hanyou, showing she was a demoness and not to mess with her. The female narrowed her eyes while a male Hanyou stood close to her, he looked just like the female except he was the bigger of the two. The male Hanyou stared at her with a lustful expression. Sky narrowed her eyes and howled, then she brought her claws forward and growled at the two Hanyou. The female growled back and stepped forward her claws in front of her the male didn't move and continued to stare at Sky.  
  
Shippo came crashing through the forest, he was by Rin's side in a second, and he didn't see the female Hanyou in front of him and before he could do anything she had him on the ground her claws to his throat. Shippo growled weakly, the Hanyou just pushed her claws up closer nearly cutting the flesh.  
  
Before Sky could do anything the female had Shippo by the throat, she narrowed her eyes either this Hanyou was stupid or incredibly strong. No one hurt her friends and lived to tell the tale, before either of the Hanyous could blink Sky had the woman underneath her, Sky's claws were pressed up against her throat.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist, in true demon form, Sky spun around and slashed at the male Hanyou with her claws and her teeth. He didn't take his eyes off of her, but by now Sky was pissed she began to glow gold and her eyes turned pure silver, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME." She screamed and then slashed at the Hanyou over and over again cutting into flesh each time.  
  
The male fell to the ground howling in pain blood spurting from many wounds all over him. Sky brought her claws up and then growled furiously and flung herself on top of the male she bit into his shoulder hard tearing at the tender flesh. The male howled in pain.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM." Yelled a new female voice. Sky looked up blood covered her mouth dripping from it, a woman stood before her with long black hair and cold dark blue eyes, she had a arrow out in front of her and the arrow was pointed straight at Sky. Sky blinked slightly and then jumped at the woman she was to fast instantly Sky had her on the ground screaming.  
  
"Mother." Screamed the female Hanyou and then she threw herself on top of Sky. Sky growled and then bit into the Hanyous shoulder and tore the flesh apart. The female Hanyou screamed suddenly, the male pulled Sky away she spun towards him and furiously sliced him across the face.  
  
He turned toward her an angry look on his face he slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground. Sky got to her feet rage was billowing from ever corner of her tiny body she flung herself on the male and used her claws and teeth on him furiously.  
  
Sky continued to attack, and attack, the male tried to fight her off, but Sky was beyond pissed now, her demon instincts had taken over and Sky refused to back down. Sky was then thrown backwards hard into the ground, she howled painfully and then jumped to her feet.  
  
The woman from before had gotten to her feet and had yanked Sky off of the male Hanyou. She was surprisingly strong and her scent she smelt like death, earth, and bones. Sky gagged on her disgusting scent and then threw herself at her she sliced her across the head cutting into her flesh. The woman fell to the ground blood soaking the ground from her head wound she was slowly bleeding to death.  
  
The two Hanyous screamed furiously and threw themselves on Sky. But even together they were no match for Sky, she tossed them easily off of her and was on the female before she could blink Sky placed her clawed hand right up against the Hanyous jugular vein. One thrust and she would bleed to death.  
  
Sky growled showing pointed fangs then she moved off of the female, and went to the male, she was on him and she quickly showed him her fangs as well then she moved off of him.  
  
The female gave her a look full of hate while they male gave her a simple lustful look and then they both disappeared running from the clearing as fast as they could.  
  
Sky watched the two Hanyous retreating backs, she howled loudly the female spun around and glared at her one last time before catching up with her brother.  
  
Sky growled deep in her throat watching until she was sure they were gone then she moved over to Shippo, and Rin.  
  
Well the first chapter is done, yah, how did I do? Do you like it? I think it's pretty long, but it could be longer even I know that. Well anyways please tell me how you think I'm doing oh and help me with the names of the people in the story, I really need help with that. Yes, those two are Kikiyo's daughter and son, they are twins if you haven't got that yet also their father is none other than Naraku, that's why they are Hanyous and not demons, or even humans. In the next chapter Sky begins her journey, along with Shippo and Rin. Um. names for Naraku's son and daughter, I want them to be Japanese perhaps, also they should mean something that has to do with evil or something of that nature. Also I have no idea how Kikiyo got pregnant, this was just an idea of mine so um.. sorry if it makes no sense. But anyways, at this time a lot of things are going on and it might take about a week to get the next chapter out, but I think that Sky will meet Inuyasha's son(maybe at the very end), also name for him help. Anyways, thank you for reading please do read and review!!!!! (^.^) Gotta fly, ~Angel in disguise~ 


	3. Important Author Note MUST READ!

This is not I repeat this is not a chapter. I thought people liked my stories but maybe I'm not cut out to be a writer I'll accept flames but that was just to much, who ever wrote that you are one dumb son of a bitch. I only write because I want to. I put up with enough in life; I don't need someone telling me that. I've had a friend that I've been watching over for years try to kill herself along with one of my guy friends. If there is anyone out there that wants me to finish my stories than email me and I'll write them and email them to you. But I think that this is the end of my fan fiction account I hope you happy whoever out there hates me. Unless you guys want me to continue than this is it, I'm done with the stories. Thanks to those out there that liked Secrets of the Heart and Only you, I'll try to finish Only you but I don't think I'll write any more stories after that. Good-bye Angel in disguise out! 


End file.
